


a piece of tenderness from you

by lora3210



Category: E'LAST (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, But he often has a quarrel with his gf, Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Talking at a bus stop, The first E'LAST fic, Won Hyuk Has A Girlfriend, they're students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: After a quarrel with his girlfriend, Won Hyuk calls his close Hyung, Youngmin(Romin), and talks with him at a bus stop in the evening.
Relationships: Choi Youngmin | Romin/Won Hyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	a piece of tenderness from you

**Author's Note:**

> E'LAST is a new K-pop boy band that has debuted with a song 'Swear (기사의 맹세)' and consists of 8 members; Rano, Choi-in, Seung-yeop, Baek-gyeul, Romin, Won Hyuk, Won-jun, Ye-jun. If you've watched Produce X 101, you may know Won Hyuk and Won-jun who both participated in the program. (If you're Atiny, you may have found that Won Hyuk is an Atiny!) 
> 
> I know only these two above but as my acquaintance recommended me to write E'LAST fic, I've decided to try to make it happen. This fic is a result of that decision. Hope you enjoy this and check out who they are! (M/V Link : <https://youtu.be/0BYxhpjWxzw>)
> 
> mood music : Yerin Baek (백예린) - Datoom [(https://youtu.be/JNz5RmBNOfY)](https://youtu.be/JNz5RmBNOfY)

Peacefully the time flows as it doesn't care about how Hyuk feels now. Sitting on a bench of a bus stop alone, where the glowing orange light of twilight is cast, he inhales the air deeply and draws a deep, long sigh.

Too frequently Hyuk and his girlfriend fall into a swamp of quarrel. Today was a day when her grumbling eventually burst like a popped pink balloon. 

"I'm really sick of your short money. How many times do I have to listen to your excuse? How many times do I have to tell my friends you're just a thrifty person? Now all my friends don't believe what I've said and see you as a poor boyfriend who has no money! You know I've bought many good things for you but you've done so for me just a few times. What can make me feel proud of you? Your appearance? Your personality? Or do you have something great like a Ferrari car? You don't! You know my friend's boyfriends are better than you in many ways. Your tall height or good personality is not an advantage to me because they also have the same thing. What on earth will you do for me?"

He couldn't say anything but "I'm sorry." He also couldn't tell her that his family's now undergoing a difficult time paying the debt as she must be going to see him as a real poor guy. He doesn't want to arouse her sympathy that must have no malice but the pureness that can hurt his self-esteem. 

Self-esteem. Such a lightweight word easy to be blown away by a wisp of a breeze. He feels like now he doesn't have anything to be called 'self-esteem'. What he's got from today's quarrel with her is a handful of invisible ashes from his burnt self-esteem and confidence. _What on earth will you do for me?_ Now he has no energy to think about it. He just wants to go home and take a deep sleep enough to forget what happened today. Perhaps she will apologize to him tomorrow. Always, whenever they had an argument, she did. He hopes that he will be able to wait for her apology with a little bit of relaxed feeling.

But, contrary to his thinking, waiting is such a hard thing to be done. He holds back the feeling of sadness and gloom surging from remembering her stinging words. 'I know well my poorness has been a burden to her. But what I can do is just doing some part-time jobs and waiting for the payday.' He recalls her chuckle of delight. When she makes it, she looks shiny as much as the summer sunshine. But soon, inside his head, her shiny chuckle turns into a displeased look of much disappointment. Whenever he sees it, he doesn't know what to do for refreshing her feeling except for a repeated apology. It's hard for him to make everything suit her childlike temperament. In other words, he's getting tired. 

For a moment, he looks up the sky. The clear tangerine sky with some white clouds doesn't tell him anything to be a solution to his situation but just keeps looking down all the things on earth, including Hyuk, the sad boy. Why does it look more beautiful today? Its whole figure with the endless spaciousness is totally different from his small one. What does it feel like being the sky or the sea? Can it embrace all things happening in this world? Even such a bad thing that makes people distressed? If so, could it be possible for me to embrace this stinging pain perfectly if I were to become the sky or the sea?

The bus is passing by while he is lost in his thoughts. He does not realize the arrival of the bus until it's gone. "Oh, god." He vacantly stares at the backside of the bus receding away from him. He wants to attribute this trivial misfortune to her but he doesn't. 'She did nothing wrong. I'm to blame.'

The next one is going to arrive after 15 minutes. He takes his phone out of his trouser pocket and makes a phone call to Youngmin, the close Hyung who listens to him well.

Within three times ringing, Youngmin picks up. "Hello?"

"Youngmin Hyung. I-I had an..."  
"Oh, I know what you'll tell. You two did it again." 

Even Hyuk doesn't say the complete sentence, Youngmin knows what happened very well since Hyuk has often made a phone call to him after some quarrels. "You read my mind." A bitter smile rises on his face of tiredness. He blurts with a sigh. "This time, it was so serious."   
  
"Oh, where are you now?"  
"At a bus stop, you know, in front of the cafe."  
"Oh, I see. It's not far from where I am now. Wait for 5 minutes. I'll be there."  
"Oh, aren't you busy doing your assignment?"  
"I've already done. Let's hang up. I'm going there now."

"Such a strange thing...why he's in a hurry?" Hyuk talks to himself. He thought that Youngmin would listen to what he'd tell as he used to. But, like he noticed there's something seriously wrong with Hyuk, Youngmin spoke to him in a hurried tone.

And he comes within less than 5 minutes, breathing hard. A black vinyl bag is held in his left hand.

"You ran to come here, Hyung? Oh, you didn't need to do so..."  
"Will you get on the next bus?"  
"I'm supposed to because I have to prepare dinner today for my brother. But it's okay. I told him to buy something to eat."  
"Oh, I didn't consider it. Sorry."  
"It's okay. Sit here." Hyuk taps his finger on the empty side. 

Sitting by him, Youngmin takes something out from the vinyl bag and puts it on Hyuk's pale cheek. "Oh! So cold!" "Haha." It is a can of apple juice. Some waterdrops are on the smooth surface. Youngmin grins. "Will you drink it?" "Yeah, thanks." When Hyuk's hand takes it from his hand, he feels some warmth of it for a moment. A little comfort slowly comes into his body. 

Both open the cans at the same time. After having a sip of his coffee, Youngmin asks, "So, how much was it serious?"

"Well, she was kicking up a fuss to me."  
"For your short money?"  
"Exactly. But I'm sure she'll apologize to me."  
"Will she?"  
"Yes. Do you think she won't?"  
"I don't know. But I hope she'll."  
"I hope so."  
"And I hope you two will break up."  
Hyuk is surprised. "Oh, that's not possible."  
"I know you've been getting tired of the relationship. Haven't you?"  
"A little bit. But it's okay. If I do better, she'll understand how much I love her."  
"Will she?"  
"Of course."  
"I think you'll be completely exhausted before she tries to understand you."  
"I won't."  
"You will."  
"Why you say so?"

Youngmin's eyes meet with Hyuk's. "Your face's telling me you are so tired. Look at yourself. It seems to be more frequent for you to get sad because of her, rather than to get happy."  
"But obviously there're also some times that I get happy because of her."  
"When?"  
"When I saw her smiling and telling me her love..."  
"How long did it last? How long did it make you happy? I know she's so capricious. I'm sure that what made you happy easily turned to negative things such as anger, rudeness, or disappointment. Wasn't it?"  
"......"  
"Am I saying something wrong?"  
"......"

Like he couldn't say anything to her angry look, he can't deny what Youngmin's saying. Not waiting for his answer, Youngmin adds his words, "If I were your girlfriend, even though you didn't tell me why you can't help but have short money, I would not nitpick to you about this because whether you have enough money to buy something costly or not is not the matter. For me, the most important thing is...uh..."  
"Is what?"  
"That you stay as my boyfriend."  
"Oh, you know you're saying like my boyfriend?"  
"I want to be."  
"What?"

"Don't be serious. Just kidding." Youngmin laughs. But Hyuk can notice that there's little energy in his laughter as if he's discouraged at something. Otherwise, is it just my confusion?

"I'm just saying because you've undergone much difficulty with your relationship. But if I were your girlfriend, I would cherish the fact that you are mine. Your existence is a blessing to me, a source of my happiness, and a...well, how can I say..."

"That's enough," Hyuk says with tears in his eyes. "You're saying what I wanted to hear from my girlfriend." The sound of crying begins to be permeating into his high tone voice. "It's okay, okay, everything will be fine." Youngmin pulls him close to himself and starts to be tapping his shoulder with his right hand that bears mild warmth. As the warmth is so comfortable that makes him want to lean against Youngmin, Hyuk can't stop his crying. Like it's better to cry for pouring out all the distress, Youngmin just let him cry for a long time.

Hyuk could hear a sentence from Youngmin's mouth. "There must be another one to cherish you, like me." 

Several buses came and passed by them. But Hyuk didn't get on the bus. Instead, putting his head on Youngmin's shoulder, he felt Youngmin's stroking his hair. His hands were really tender so he wanted to stay with him as long as he could. Even his thinking about how angry his girlfriend had been on that day was faded away like an old photograph and instead, a slim ray of relief was coming into his mind and made him a little relaxed. Is it a part of real happiness? Even though I can't be the sky or the sea, is it possible to endure my pain if I am with him? 

The sky becomes dark blue. A street light beside the bus stop has already turned on. "I have to go." Hyuk, putting down the empty can on the bench, stands up as the bus to his home is coming. "Thank you for comforting me. See you tomorrow." 

The distance between the bus and the stop is becoming closer. Youngmin says, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"  
Youngmin looks down the floor and doesn't raise his head. Hyuk asks again, "What is it? I have to get on the bus."

The bus arrives. "Well, tell me tomorrow or text me if you have to say something. Thanks. See ya!" 

When Hyuk getting on the blue-colored bus, Youngmin shouts. "Hyuk, I love you! I love you much more than your girlfriend!"

Hyuk looks back to Youngmin. But soon his eyes turn to the inside of the bus as the driver tells him to pay the fare. "Sorry." After the payment, he comes into the inside and watches Youngmin through a transparent window, walking to an empty seat.

On a driving bus, he recalls Youngmin's love confession. He doesn't know whether it's true or false. But since they became friends, he's never lied to him. Once he's said that even though he has to deceive everyone in the world he'd stay trustworthy only to Hyuk. 

'If it's really true, I...' Hyuk's heart starts to be flattering like a flapping butterfly. No longer does he think about his girlfriend. The retrospection about his warmth and his comforting gives him the delight, the evident and undeniable delight. 


End file.
